Movie Night
by AngelofMusic1899
Summary: Riley, Ben, and Abi have a movie night. R&R to see what happens!
1. There's NOTHING on!

Movie Night, A National Treasure Fanfiction

**Author's Note: I don't own National Treasure. I wish I did. **

Chapter One

It was a boring Wednesday night at the Gates estate. Riley, Ben, and Abigail were watching TV. Actually, they were _trying_ to find something to watch. "There's nothing on!" Riley complained loudly. "Do you have any suggestions?" Ben snapped at his young friend. Inspiration must have struck the young techie because he suddenly shot out of his chair. "We," Riley drew out the sentence, "should do a movie weekend!" The exclamation drew puzzled stares from his two friends. "A what?" Abigail looked confused. She was tired, so she was rather slow on the uptake. "A movie weekend. We'll rent a ton of movies and watch them all weekend long." Riley looked very excited about his suggestion. "I don't know," Ben seemed uncertain. "What if the DVD player breaks? Or worse, what if you get bored?" Abi laughed at the look on her husband's face. "Please, Ben." Riley looked at his best friend with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. "Pretty please. You can pick whatever movie you want. It's not like there's anything on. Please!" With each 'please', Ben's expression softened. "Fine," he relented. The consent evoked a huge smile from Riley. "On one condition: No scary movies." Ben gave Riley a stern look, as he knew of his friend's love of horror films. Riley, however smiled back. "Why, still afraid that Frankenstein is going to eat you?" Ben skillfully dodged the comment. "We'll go pick out the movies tomorrow."

**A/N: See that button? Well, click to review!! Flames will be used to make smores. **


	2. Guidelines?

Movie Night, A National Treasure fanfiction

**Author's Note: I wish that I owned Riley! Sadly, I don't. I also don't own Blockbuster. Or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter Two

Riley, Ben, and Abigail arrived at Blockbuster the next day. Visibly excited, Riley was bouncing as he walked. "Riley, how much coffee did you have today?" Abigail gave the young man an odd look. "Well, Abi, just after lunch, or all day?" He gave her a huge smile. "Oh, Lord," Ben muttered.

The trio walked into the video store. Riley was about to run off right as Ben said "Wait!" "Whaaatt?" Riley stretched out the word into more syllables than had been intended. "There are guidelines." Ben looked at his friend. "Guidelines?" Riley stared at his friend incredulously. Ben ignored the techie as he continued. "Ok. For starters, nothing really, really long, like Gone With the Wind. Also, don't pick anything completely off-the-wall, like Sweeney Todd. Riley, no one wants to see people get murdered for two and a half hours. Now you can go." Ben finally finished his spiel. Abigail walked off toward the dramas, while Ben looked for action films. Riley sped off to the kid's section.

About half an hour later, everyone met up at the front of the store. Ben and Abigail had each chosen four ,while Riley had at least ten. "Riley, pick 4." Abi said. Riley quickly chose four and put the rest on a nearby shelf. The cashier looked in amazement at the selection of movies the trio was renting. He rung them up and they walked out.

Abigail looked through the DVDs as they drove home. She pulled one out of the bag. "What, pray tell, is Newsies?" she asked. "You'll find out soon enough," Riley replied as he pulled the case from her hand. "It's a surprise."

Ben pulled into the driveway of the Gates estate. The group walked inside, and Riley collapsed into his favorite chair. Ben turned on the DVD player.

"What are you doing?!" Riley shot out of his chair. "Starting the first movie," Ben replied. "There are two things wrong with that. One, movie weekend can't start until tomorrow, when it's actually the _weekend_. Two, who says you can go first?" Riley looked satisfied with his statement. "Well, Riley, the weekend doesn't actually start until Saturday. And since you don't want me to go first, how would you like to choose who goes?" Ben gave the young man a smug look. "Ben, Friday is the end of the work week, so therefore it is the weekend. And here's the answer to your question: we should pick names from a hat. There. Problem solved." Now it was Riley's turn to look smug.

Abigail watched their brief exchange with an amused expression on her face. "Ok. I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Riley. We should pick names out of a hat. That's the only fair way to do it." When she finished, she let out a laugh at the horrified expression on her husband's face. "What is it?" she asked concernedly. "You...him...agreed!" Ben stuttered as he enunciated the sentence. "Its been known to happen from time to time. Although it is a rare occurrence, it's not the end of the world." Riley told his friend this with a smile on his face.

Ben quickly recovered from the shock of his wife and best friend in agreement. "Should we pick the first name now?" he asked his audience. "Well, who's going to pick first?" Riley inquired as he went into the kitchen. "Why don't you pick first, Riley? After all, it is your idea." Abigail suggested this, knowing it would make the young man happy. "Sure, if no one else wants to go." Riley tried to sound nonchalant, but his face betrayed him. "Ok, no bidders, so I guess I will go first." He placed the papers into a hat and shook them. With a dramatic flourish, he pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. He opened it and muttered "Unbelievable!"

"What is it, Riley?" Ben asked his friend. "I picked you! Out of all three of us, I picked you!" Riley's voice had a tone of disbelief, as if he thought there was a plot against him. "You sound like that's a bad thing!" Ben declared, sounding hurt. "No, it's just that I'll probably fall asleep within half an hour." Riley smirked at his friend. Pillows flew at him from both of his friends. "Not with the amount of caffeine you have." Ben shot back. "Fine, we start tomorrow," Riley said as he went to his room, presumably to play on the computer.

"You two act like brothers sometimes. It's a miracle you aren't related." Abigail smiled at her husband. "Just relax. Movie weekend will be fun."

**Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames are used to make marshmallows. Yummy!**


End file.
